Aquroya of Babylon, A Dragon's Love
by Sapphire She-Wolf
Summary: Aquroya has long been the Princess of the Lost City of Babylon, and like her city, Aquroya, herself was born from the Dessert Sands. Strong-willed, and beautiful, she is the object of her Knight, Timaes', affections. But, when both her love, and her city are threatened by an unseen entity, can Aquroya, and her Knights defeat it, and save their home?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

~'*Chapter. 1 : The Beginning*'~

As Princess, I had often been subject of the many desires of my suitors, yet, I had satisfied none of those desires. I had always remained completely in-touched. That is, until I met Him. His name was Viceroy Darts. With his golden eyes, and his long, light-blue hair, he looked like a dream. When he, and I were first introduced, he appeared so sincere, and sweet, at first glance. He was a gentleman, or so I had thought.

Darts was to be one of my suitors, however, with the blood of nobility coursing through his veins, and his high rank equivalent to that of a Prince, our pairing was was most believed to have been very desirable. A Prince, and a Princess, both of Noble, and Royal blood, it was a match that some had, by then, assumed to be the very image of perfection. He had been the Viceroy of Atlantis, and I the Princess of Babylon. Both of us the crowned jewels of our own Kingdoms. However, he was of the Sea, and I was of the Desert Sands...Opposites do not always attract.

Along with our ranks, our titles, and our Royal blood, we both possessed objects that afforded us certain abilities. I possessed the Sacred Water Crystal, this jewel was the Secret to The Floating Gardens of Babylon. With my Jewel, I could not only control water, I could freeze it. I possessed not only my element of water, but,I possessed the sub-element, Ice.

My suitor-to-be, possessed the strange jewel he had named Oricalcos. He claimed it gave him the ability to read the minds, and hearts of others. He also possessed another wicked ability, he could steal the souls of those around him, he made no distinction between enemy, or ally. If their soul suited him, then, it was their soul he took.

I, however, was no fool, I saw right through him. I saw his motives, and I know precisely why he wanted my hand so badly. But, never once did I ever say I would ever give him my hand willingly. As a matter of fact, while he may have been charming, and attractive, he brought with him a sort-of dark aura, most of which, he kept hidden, and he hid it well. To the human eye, he appeared ideal. But, to my eyes, I saw only danger lay with him.

However, that did not stop my Father, King Lyness, from essentially forcing me into this betrothal to Darts. What a sham it would turn out to be...


	2. Chapter 2 My 3 Holy Swords

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 18.35pt; background: #FEFEFE;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Monotype Corsiva'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: navy;"~'*Chapter. 2 : My 3 Holy Swords, My Knights of the Round*'~/span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: 18.35pt; background: #FEFEFE;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Monotype Corsiva'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: indigo;"However my betrothal did not fall un-noticed. My 3 Holy Swords, my Knights of the Round, Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias, were the first to fly to my defense. They had long been my father, King Lyness' most trusted advisors, and I had long ago, crowned the 3 of them to be my personal champions. Timaeusspan/emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Georgia','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #333333; background: #FEFEFE;" /spanemspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Monotype Corsiva'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Courier New'; color: indigo;"was my first Knight, and for awhile, he had been my only Knight. I Knighted Hermos, and Critias, shortly after Knighting Timaeus, for Timaeus, and I had known both Hermos, and Critias since we were all children, ourselves. Our families were all of Noble, and Royal blood, we all grew up together. I loved both Critias, and Hermos as though they were my own brothers./span/ememspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Monotype Corsiva'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: indigo;" In their efforts to protect me, they had attempted to advise my Father of Viceroy Darts' mal-intentions. They wished not to see any harm befall me, Timaeus even moreso than Critias, and Hermos./span/ememspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Monotype Corsiva'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: indigo; background: #FEFEFE;"br / br / /span/ememspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Monotype Corsiva'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: indigo;"My Father, the old fool, for the first time in his life, completely ignored their advice. My Father announced that there was to be a formal ball to celebrate my betrothal to Viceroy Darts. It was then Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos all shared one goal in common, to protect me, and our Sacred Water Crystal, no matter the risk it would take later down this most dark, and treacherous of roads.../span/em/p 


	3. Chapter 3 Timaeus, My Beloved

_~'*Chapter.3: Timaeus, My Beloved*'~_

_As I prepared myself that night for the event that was to come, I heard a warm, and familiar voice, that sent hot shivers up, and down my spine, and upon hearing his voice, a warm sensation seemed to spread throughout my body. "You look beautiful, tonight." "Timaeus, you know you shouldn't be sneaking into my room, only to be alone with me. You know the image that could present to my Father, and at the moment, he's being very-!" "Reckless?" Came Timaeus' voice, as he practically finished my sentence for me. "Timaeus, be kind, now." I replied, a playful hint in my voice.___

_I shivered, as I felt him come close to me. Timaeus gently took my necklace from my hands, and slowly placed it around my neck, where it belonged. It was then that he leaned forward, and pressed his lips to my neck. I released a sigh of content, and I leaned into him, my head coming to rest against broad shoulder. It was then that I felt him slowly slide his hand up, and along my side, over my chest, and all the way up to my throat.___

_Timaeus softly rubbed under my chin with his index finger, encouraging me to tilt my head back. I closed my eyes, and tilted my head back, it was then that I felt Timaes wrap his lips around my a certain spot between my neck, and my shoulder, his hot tongue softly licking my skin.___

_I placed my hand at the nape of his neck, and I gasped slightly, as he proceeded to snake his arm tightly around my waist. "T-Timaeus." I barely managed to stammer. "Hmm?" He answered, more, or less humming his answer, causing my skin to vibrate, sending hot shivers throughout my body, his hot mouth never separating from my fragile skin.___

_"D-Dragon's Bite." I whispered. Upon hearing my command, Timaeus gently gripped my neck, holding me in place, as he bit down, his fangs sinking into my flesh, a small drop of blood trailing down my shoulder. It was then that I felt a warm, almost burning sensation in my neck, and shoulder.___

_"With this mark, I hereby hold your life in my hands. And I shall use every last ounce of my power to see to your safe return to me. I give you the Dragon's seal." Timaeus whispered, as he released me, a blue mark appearing on my shoulder. I slowly turned to Timaeus, and gently placed my hand on his chest, just over his heart, his strong heartbeat against my hand.___

_"Timaeus, I beg of you. Kiss me. Kiss me, now." I whispered. I yearned for the feeling of his arms around me, I longed for his touch, I needed his kiss. "But, what of your betrothal, my Princess?" He asked, it was almost as if he were trying to hold back. "Timaeus, I do not love him. For, he is to be forced upon me, and he may later attempt to force himself upon me, in an effort to make me his, and his, alone. Therefore, before he can succeed in his efforts to control me, I must see to it that my first kiss shall always belong to you. Please, Timaeus, my Knight." I whispered, looking into his beautiful, violet eyes. "It will be far more than just your first kiss that shall belong to me, Princess. Understand, I cannot hold back my emotions much longer." He whispered, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Dragon's...Bite." I barely managed to whisper, as he roughly kissed my lips, practically taking the breath out of my lungs.___

_I whimpered, slightly, as he performed the Dragon's Bite on my lip, his fangs sinking into the tender flesh of my lips, a small drop of blood dripping down my chin, and neck.___

_Yes, I loved him, and I was well aware of Timaeus' burning feelings for me. I had known him since we were both children, we grew up together, and he was the first to be crowned my personal champion. He was my first Knight, and for awhile, he had been my only Knight. I Knighted Hermos, and Critias shortly after Knighting Timaeus, for Timaeus , and I had known both Hermos, and Critias since we were all very young. I loved both Critias, and Hermos as though they were my own brothers. But, my love for Timaeus grew far beyond that, as the years started to pass. I watched him, as he grew from a boy to a tall, violet-eyed, broad-shouldered man, a man who had come to love me very much.___

_"Timaeus." I whispered, as we separated. "Princess." He whispered, as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him. "No, Timaes. Call me by my name. My __**real **__name." I whispered. He inhaled sharply. "Aquroya." He whispered. "My beloved Aquroya." "Timaeus. My beloved Knight." I whispered to him.___

_Timaeus softly kissed my temple, his hand moving my long, deep blue hair, my hair sliding from my neck, and shoulder, leaving both areas of my body vulnerable. I shivered, as he slowly ran his finger down my neck, and shoulder, he chuckled, and trailed soft kisses from my shoulder to my neck, his lips hunting along my jawline, before he stopped at my lips, for a kiss, his middle , and index fingers slipping under my chin, as he kissed me. '__**I may have this all wrong, but, Timaeus...I love you.'...**_


End file.
